1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy top game unit comprising a combination of a toy top and a game board, which allows spinning of the toy top thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, toy tops have been very popular in the children""s playgrounds, and children often play a game in which they strike their toy tops against those of their companions so as to drive out their companions"" toy tops from the game board.
Now, for such a toy game, a variety of novel plans have been proposed and put in practice in the Art. For example, the toy top is constituted in such a manner that the toy top can be disassembled so that replacement of parts thereof may be carried out to vary spinning characteristics thereof, to thereby enhance the performance of the toy top so that it has the advantage in a competition. Particularly, it is desired that parts for the toy top be developed which add a function to a toy top that permits it to more strongly attack a competitors"" toy top and more strongly defend against it.
However, the toy tops are spun and played on game boards and thus, even when the function of the toy tops are improved, since they move on game boards, the moving pattern thereof is dependent on the form of the game boards. For this reason, the game board disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application No. 2001-385 has been proposed. This game board is provided thereon with a spinning plate, and this spinning plate is spun to change the performance characteristics of the toy tops, or a rebound plate is arranged on the game board, and by this rebound plate, the toy tops are rebounded so as to change the performance characteristics of the toy tops. However, it was not possible to change the performance characteristics of the toy tops unless the toy tops were definitely mounted on the spinning plate or the rebound plate.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the foregoing problem and provide a toy top game unit in which operational modes can be changed without the spinning toy tops being influenced by players directly or indirectly and by which the toy top game undergoes a new development.
In order to solve the foregoing problem, according to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a toy top game unit which comprises a toy top, driving means for rotating said toy top, a game board for receiving said toy top thereon, and means for interacting the toy top and the game board, and for imparting change to an operational mode of the toy top on said game board, said interacting means including first magnet means arranged on the toy top and second magnet means arranged on the game board.
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a game board for playing a toy top game using a toy top having a magnet arranged thereon comprising a base board having an upper surface, and a game board mounted on said upper surface of said base board, said upper surface of said base board being provided with a receiving means for receiving said second magnet means therein, said game board being detachably mounted on said upper surface of said base board.
According to a third aspect of the invention, there is provided a toy top having a rotational axis thereof comprising a toy body having a shaft arranged at a lowermost portion thereof nd a mount support means for supporting a plurality of blade members thereon; said blade members being laid to overlap each other and being detachably mounted through said mount support means; and magnet means being arranged on the rotational axis of said toy top.